


A Bit of Magic

by Selfshippy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dry Humping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Requited Unrequited Love, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selfshippy/pseuds/Selfshippy
Summary: The reader has a crush on their favourite character that isn’t reciprocated. The reader goes to a masquerade party where they meet a stranger whom they instantly like and who strongly reminds them of their favourite character…





	A Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> An already old by now fic that I never posted on here for some unknown reason. Well, better late than never! Time to fix that!
> 
> In this story the reader and the characters use fake names at the party which is done for the sake of the story and… I guess it’s a bit confusing but I hope not too much: (F/C) - favourite character’s name, (Y/N) - your real name, (F-Y/N) - your fake name, (STR) - stranger’s fake name, (STR2) - another stranger’s fake name (second favourite character).
> 
> Gender neutral reader and F/C, romantic.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_"Masquerade party! Starts tonight at 9 p.m.! Any outfits are welcome! The crazier, the better! Make sure to wear a mask that covers at least a half of your face and DON'T take it off until the party ends! Make sure to use FAKE names even if you bring someone with you! Why? Because it's fun!!! Surprise the other guests! (You're not obligated to reveal your true identity at all.)_

_It's completely FREE!"_

You hummed as you read the little advertisement you noticed on the street. Actually, it was hard not to notice. It was huge and flashy and it was nearly everywhere. You wondered how many people actually would turn up. Since it was for free and they offered food and drinks (not for free though but you thought it was understandable) you decided there would be a lot of people.

Even if you worried the crowd would be too big, you still were considering going as well. You definitely could pick a cool outfit for this or maybe rent one.

It sounded exciting.

The 'bring someone with you' part stuck in your mind, though. As you kept walking down the street, your mind wandered to that one person you'd have liked to invite, (F/C). You and them were friends, very good friends and you cherished them a lot. You loved spending time with them and all in all they were a great person and your friendship was strong and amazing.

However, there was something else. Something that'd been bothering you for some time. Yes, they were a great friend, but you'd had romantic feelings for them for a while already... and you felt like they weren't and never would be reciprocated. You had many worries. You couldn't help being afraid of rejection and you were afraid to somehow ruin your friendship. Or maybe not ruin but make it awkward. You didn't want (F/C) to feel bad for you or to feel guilty if they didn't feel the same way.

And also... you were afraid they may like someone else even though they were single. But who knew? You weren't a mind reader to know for sure and when you asked (F/C) just laughed it off and joked and avoided answering the question. You couldn't help interpreting it as 'Yes, I do, in fact, like someone a lot but I'm not going to tell you'. If it was true, you respected their wish. But it would make things easier for you if you just _knew_...

That was why you kept silent and never confessed. It seemed as though the more time you spent with (F/C), the stronger your feelings got and sometimes it was getting so frustrating and you wanted so much to tell (F/C) _everything_ but couldn't.

You were pretty hopeless about your crush and sometimes all this saddened you but you were happy to be (F/C)'s friend nevertheless.

And you were going to invite them to the masquerade party.

 

* * *

 

 

"What? You can't?"

"Yeah, sorry!" You heard (F/C) chuckle awkwardly on the other end of the phone. "I have plans for tonight. I'm sure you can invite someone else! Don't get me wrong, I'd love to go with you! But yeah. I'm really sorry!"

You just called (F/C) to tell them about 'one very fun place' where you wanted to invite them to. You didn't even mention it was a masquerade party yet and (F/C) had already declined.

You couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. You were hoping to have a good time with them.

"Hey, you... you aren't upset, are you?" you heard (F/C)'s worried voice.

Apparently you were silent for a bit too long.

"Ah, no, no, it's fine!" You tried to reassure them and even attempted to make your voice sound cheerful and light. "It's no big deal. I'll just invite someone else, I wouldn't want to intrude in your plans!" You briefly wondered what their plans could be. You felt a pang of sadness and jealousy at the thought it could be a date with someone...

"Oh, good." You heard them sigh with relief. "Then I wish you to have a good time!"

"Same to you."

You said goodbyes to each other and then (F/C) hung up. You just stood silently and motionlessly for a few moments, digesting what had just happened. You suddenly didn't feel like going at all.

But you didn't have any other plans for the evening. You had nothing to do and you'd already prepared your outfit. However, you didn't really want to invite anyone else to go with you.

'No', you decided. 'I deserve to go and have fun and unwind for a while. With (F/C) or not I still can go and have a lot of fun by myself! Besides, I may meet someone nice there. There will be a lot of people that will want to talk and spend time with complete strangers and it won't be weird, so why not?'

These thoughts made you feel better and more willing to go again. So you decided to go take a shower before getting ready to go to the party.

 

* * *

 

 

"Wow..."

The place was huge! The party had barely started and there already was a crowd but the place was so huge it wasn't a problem! And it was decorated so nicely, so prettily! You stood there, looking around in awe.

And all the outfits! They seemed perfect, absolutely magnificent! And they were so different, some of them pretty modern and others from older fashion styles; you were pretty sure you saw some people dressed as some characters. Of course everyone wore masks, some of them covered only a half of the face, some covered it completely, leaving only eyes visible. And the music was just what you'd expect from this place. It set the atmosphere very well. Some people were already dancing and some were chatting or buying drinks and food and sitting at some tables and seats.

It was majestic. You were glad you decided to come.

For a while you tried to figure your way around until someone approached you.

"Good evening! Enjoying the party?" They smiled in a friendly manner.

"Oh— yes, it seems great! I've just arrived though."

"I figured that out. You looked a little lost so I decided to come to the rescue." They chuckled. "I'm (STR2), by the way."

"Oh, I'm (F-Y/N). Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. I really like your outfit."

You grinned, delighted to hear the compliment. "Thank you! I like yours as well."

(STR2) invited you to join a little group of people they'd already befriended. All of them were very different and all of them had very different names. Some of them were simpler, some were very unusual. Even though no one could really stop the guests from using their real names, you assumed that the majority still used pseudonyms. You decided it was really more fun this way.

You received a lot of compliments on your outfit and people were very nice to you and it was interesting to talk to them. You were put in a good mood rather quickly; you'd just arrived and already made some friends. Then you danced and ate some food and drank some drinks and laughed and you were able to completely forget about (F/C) for the evening.

At some point, when your company already had expanded and had much more people and all of you were just chatting, (STR2), who disappeared for a while, returned with one more person.

"Hey, everyone, this is (STR)! I met them a while ago and then lost them in the crowd. Where have you been, friend?"

"I guess I just wanted to be alone for a while," (STR) responded with a somewhat shy smile.

For some reason you stared at them. You stood there and kept staring at them. Their outfit was stunning, of course. But it wasn't only that. For some reason you were as though mesmerized, unable to look away. As soon as you saw (STR) they instantly caught your attention, and when they spoke you became captivated.

Apparently (STR) felt that someone was looking at them so intently so they turned and caught your gaze. The smiled warmly at you and your heartbeat increased.

"(STR), let me introduce everyone to you," (STR2) offered.

They named each and every person flawlessly, managing to remember every name without almost any mistakes. When it was your turn all you could do was smile at (STR) and they grinned in response.

Did you imagine it or their eyes lingered on you much longer than on other people? Perhaps you weren't the only one so mesmerized, you thought giddily.

For a while (STR) stood there and chatted with everyone. Every person got interested in them as it was a new member of your group. Everyone wanted to know more. (STR) started telling about themselves and their life, obviously purposely keeping some things vague. You found yourself especially eager to get to know them better and it was you two who chatted the most.

At some point you started noticing some things... In some ways (STR) strongly reminded you of (F/C). Their height, their build, their smile and face features that you could see, their voice... and especially their eyes that were looking at you with such interest.

They were just like (F/C). Maybe that was why you instantly liked them? You felt a little guilty about it. And also a little sad now. You wanted to escape the thoughts of (F/C), not reinforce them. And this person deserved to be accepted the way they were, not because they resembled someone else you knew.

At some point everyone decided to go dance again.

"Are you coming, (F-Y/N)?" someone asked.

You felt a bit too sad now to dance. You smiled nonetheless. "No, I think I'm going to stay here for now."

"Alright." The person turned to (STR). "And how about you?"

"I think I'll also stay. I already danced a bit too much and I don't want to collapse from exhaustion right here on the floor, unless I'm drunk." They laughed.

You wondered to yourself if they stayed because you did.

The person smiled. "Alright. Have fun, lovebirds!"

You blushed a little. Just what on earth did that mean?!

"Wow, lovebirds? Isn't it a little too early in our relationship to call us that? I mean, I should at least take you out on a date!" (STR) joked with a smile. You noticed that their cheeks went a bit redder too. Apparently they were a little embarrassed as well.

You smiled too. "Yeah, well... maybe spending time with me at this party could count as a date?" You weren't going to flirt with someone you just met but somehow you felt that was what was happening.

"Oh, then we should sit at one of those tables and order some fancy food!" (STR) played along.

You found a free table and made your orders and chatted more. The more you talked, the more you learned about each other, somehow managing not to reveal various details crucial to your true identity. You kept things vague. That was what made the whole masquerade thing interesting, but you hoped (STR) would want to remain your friend even after it all ended and you parted. That they would be willing to reveal who they were and just... keep in touch or something. You two seemed to understand each other really well, just perfectly, and had a lot in common.

For example, the whole 'romantic crush on a friend' thing.

"Really?" You gaped.

"Yeah, really, stop sounding so surprised!" they exclaimed with a laugh, slightly embarrassed. "Yes, me too, I too have this problem like you!"

"Sorry, it's just..." You shook your head with an unbelieving smile. "Hard to believe, you know? I mean we... I don't know, we understand each other so well? And everything is going just so well between us and now this thing too."

"Yeah, I know!" (STR) also shook their head. "Weird, huh? But..." They leaned a little forward towards you and spoke in a somewhat lowered voice. "From the beginning there was something that attracted me to you. Maybe I just already sensed how similar we are." Their smile was softer now as well as the way they looked at you. It was... gentle and sad.

You weren't entirely sure how to react.

"To be honest, it was the same way to me," you said. You wondered if you reminded them of someone too...

"You know..." you started slowly, looking down, carefully choosing words. You felt a little guilty for imagining (F/C) in place of this person in front of you. You needed to get this out of your system. "I have to confess." You looked up again to study their reaction.

They seemed very calm and as though expectant? "Yeah? Go on."

"Well," you shrugged a little and smiled uncertainly. "It's just... you remind me of that person I'm in love with and... I guess I just feel guilty so I have to tell you."

You weren't sure what kind of a reaction you expected. Either way, (STR) grinned in response. "I totally get it. You also remind me of _my_ person."

Your eyes widened a little in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah!" (STR) nodded eagerly.

"Damn! That's one hell of a coincidence!" You couldn't help it and laughed.

(STR) laughed with you. "I know, right? It's simply unbelievable!"

"We're _too_ similar! How's that possible?!"

"I have _no_ idea!"

It felt like finally you met someone who could get you, who understood your problems and you in general. They reminded you of (F/C) so much you could almost, almost imagine (F/C) on their place...

"I still feel guilty about thinking of someone else when I look at you," you said.

(STR) raised their eyebrows. "Come on, don't! It's fine, after all, I see someone else when I look at you too. And I feel slightly guilty as well," they smiled sadly.

You grinned. "Then we are definitely the same."

"Yeah! And hey, tell me about your person," (STR) said, leaning forward.

You blushed a little. "Oh, them... well..." As you looked at (STR), you imagined (F/C) sitting in front of you with that curious look in their eyes, a gentle smile on their lips. "They are... beautiful... great... wonderful." You sighed with a chuckle. "I know it sounds cliché but they really are. I just wish... I wish they felt the same way I feel about them."

(STR) nodded. "I know. I— well, I know, I feel this way too, about mine."

You exchanged looks that spoke of deep mutual understanding.

"Tell me about it," you asked, touching (STR)'s hand in encouragement.

You kept talking for a long time, telling each other about your feelings and people you were in love with. Both of you remained vague, but you'd learned that (STR)'s beloved one was also attractive, smart, creative, imaginative and simply great.

Both of you were extremely lovesick, it seemed.

"You know," (STR) spoke, your hands still touching. "Looking at you and thinking of my person, I feel like I could... you know... lean closer and kiss you, for example." They smiled shyly.

You smiled in response too. "Really?" They nodded, cheeks pink. You lowered your gaze. "To be honest, I... well, I have the same thoughts. But... it's bad, isn't it?" You looked at your new friend again, suddenly uncertain. "We're trying to replace the people we like with someone who reminds us of them. It's... unfair, to everyone."

"It's not like anyone would know aside from us," (STR) said.

"Yes but _I_ would—"

"No need to feel ashamed or guilty," (STR) interrupted you in a firm voice. "I think we've suffered enough from our unrequited love."

You didn't respond, but to be honest, you couldn't disagree.

 

* * *

 

 

"I-I can't b-believe this is happening."

(STR)'s voice was soft but rough, hoarse. They stammered when they spoke, affected strongly by what was happening, but it didn't matter: the sound of their voice was enough to cause a shiver going down your spine. Their voice was sexy when heavy with arousal like that.

You chuckled breathlessly. "Me neiher," you confessed and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of (STR)'s mouth. They shifted until your lips were touching and kissed you greedily, their tongue slipping inside your mouth. You responded with just as much vigour.

You didn't know how it happened but there you were now. In a quiet corner of the dark hallway where no one went and no one disturbed you, pressed against the wall by (STR). You weren't even sure whose idea it was originally. Maybe it occured to you both at the same time as there was a spark of desire between you two.

For some reason neither of you tried to fight it and went with it instead. You wanted (STR) and (STR) wanted you and if you couldn't be with (F/C), couldn't do with them all the things you were doing now and _wished_ it was them instead of (STR)... You decided you were allowed to enjoy yourself a little. All guilt and shame were gone now, there was only this mutual attraction between you and (STR).

Both still fully clothed, you didn't want to risk getting caught, didn't feel comfortable enough to go further and shed any bits of fabric. You kissed and pressed against each other, (STR) dry humping you against the wall. Their thigh pressed between your legs and you moaned at the sensation.

It was good. Way too good. You felt like you were drunk, except you were completely sober.

It still was so surreal.

(STR)'s hands wandered all over your body, heavy and greedy, wanting everything at once, never satisfied. Just that was enough to make you shiver from all the pleasant sensations it gave you.

And when (STR) shoved their hands under your clothes, you couldn't repress a moan that you let out into the kiss.

This was heavenly. You didn't know why, but it was. Maybe you'd just had a lot of frustration, especially recently, especially when it was about (F/C) and now you could unwind with this stranger, imagining (F/C) on their place. Maybe that was what made it so good.

Your hands touched and groped (STR) as well, eliciting gasps and soft mewls from them. Oh, they were so sensitive. You wondered if (F/C) was so sensitive too.

And then you wondered if (STR) was thinking of their person right now as well. They probably were but it didn't matter. You were making each other feel so good, distracting from all the negativity in your lives, forgetting there was a real world around you at all.

You felt good and that was what mattered.

You groped each other and touched, continuing dry humping, until both of you got their hands on each other's private parts, stroking, groping.

Even though touched on top of the clothes, (STR) moaned, the part of their face you could see all flushed, and hid their face in your neck.

"More..." they begged. "More..."

You bit your lip, focusing on getting them off. They were so close it was hard to move your hands but you tried. When you got them under the fabric and touched (STR) directly, they jolted and moaned again from the mere touch.

They were _way_ too sensitive.

You kept touching them, stroking, squeezing, your hands already all wet from their juices, squelching, creating wet noises in the darkness and silence. Silence that was broken by the sounds of (STR)'s moaning and whimpering, along with heavy breathing.

You decided you liked those sounds. Wanted to hear more.

You went faster and (STR) arched against you.

"Oh god, (F-Y/N)..." A fake name, but still sent a shiver down your spine. You were just as aroused and needy as (STR) but right now it wasn't you being the main focus.

(STR) still fumbled, tried to give you some pleasure, but their attempts were rather idle as they were unable to pay attention to what their hands were doing down there as you were making them feel so amazingly good.

"Ohhh, (F-Y/N), I'm going to—" They never finished their sentence as they shuddered and clung to you tightly, hiding their face on your shoulder. A moan left their lips, a long delicious moan, slightly muffled. You heard (STR) repeat your name several times as they came, your hands never stopping working on them.

Then (STR) went all limp and you stopped, waiting for them to recover.

And when they did, they pulled away a little and grinned at you. "Your turn."

Before you could say anything, (STR) was touching you down there again and all you did was moan. They shoved their hands under your clothes to touch you directly skin to skin and you forgot about anything else.

What they were doing to you was simply wonderful and amazing. They clearly knew what they were doing, touching just the right spots at the right time with the right pressure.

(STR) couldn't see you very well in the dark but they watched your reactions, or rather, they _felt_ them. They felt your heavy breathing, you shudders and when you arched, they felt tension in your body appearing and disappearing. It was their guide as to how to bring you pleasure.

And it definitely worked. Whatever they were doing it felt incredible and you kept making so many noises to the point that (STR) had to cover your mouth with their free hand, surprising you.

"Shh..." They smiled. "We're alone here but we don't want to attract unwanted attention..."

You snorted behind their hand. Then you pushed it aside and before (STR) said anything you were kissing them. They responded readily, shoving their tongue in your mouth while their hand worked on you.

And you were getting closer and closer to your release and pretty fast, too. You knew it would be over soon.

"(F/C)..." you spoke when you pulled away from the kiss, surprising your partner but you didn't care, all you could think of was (F/C) and nobody else. It didn't even matter that you were doing it with a complete stranger. All you could think of was (F/C).

(STR), however, seemed to put even more effort into what they were doing. While you chanted (F/C)'s name over and over, (STR) kissed you hotly, swallowing your words and moans, kissing you with such vigour as though they were trying to devour you.

You had to pull away again, though, and moaned weakly.

"(F/C)!" You came with your unrequited love's name on your lips and (STR) kept pleasuring you until you couldn't take it anymore as it was too much, too overwhelming. When your orgasm subsided you pushed their hand away and they complied with your unspoken request.

They cleaned themselves and helped you clean yourself too. However, there was something strange about the way they behaved, but you couldn't tell what it was.

It seemed (STR) was hesitant about something.

"What? Something wrong?" you asked, suddenly worried.

They shook their head. "No. It's just..." They sighed. "You said the name... their name..."

You blinked. "What?"

"(F/C). That's the name you said."

"Oh..." The realization dawned on you slowly but heavily. "OH! Oh my god, I'm... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—" You weren't even sure what you were apologizing about and why, but it felt wrong to say someone else's name while you were with this person, even if they were aware they reminded you of someone else.

"It's alright," (STR) reassured you. "Really, it is." You relaxed a little.

Still, you didn't mean to reveal (F/C)'s name.

(STR) still seemed to want to say something but was as though indecisive. You waited patiently for them to make up their mind about whatever was the matter.

"You know," they started and smiled, "the name you said... I... I'm wondering if it's a coincidence but I don't think it is..."

That confused you. "What are you talking about?"

(STR) was silent at first. And then— "(Y/N)?" They said your real name, not the fake one you told them, and took off their mask.

You gasped, then froze in shock, staring at them.

It was (F/C). All this time it was (F/C) and you didn't know, didn't even think for a moment it could be them.

When you were able to move again and stop gaping, you silently took off your mask as well.

"(F/C)," you said their name softly and it wasn't a question. Everything was clear as a day now.

Both of you stood there, silent and awkward, sounds of music from the party reaching there, though very muffled. Neither of you knew what to do or say.

"Well," (F/C) shrugged and smiled, "that was unexpected."

"It sure was," you agreed.

"Well, I meant it," (F/C) said. Seeing your confused look, they explained, "The things I said about my... crush. About you. Back there at the party. I meant it."

You tried to remember what they had told you. "Oh, yeah... That you were in love with me for a long time... Wanted to confess but were afraid of rejection... But really you found yourself in too deep, right?"

"Yeah," they exhaled. They looked tense, yet hopeful. "Yeah."

"I meant it too," you admitted as well. "The things I said about you. I meant them."

"So..." (F/C) grinned widely.

Suddenly, you were grinning too, unable to stop. "Yeah?"

Both of you fell silent, grinning happily, beaming at each other stupidly, eyes shining.

"Does it mean we're... together now?" (F/C) asked, careful.

"Well," you shrugged, trying to be casual about it, but being careful as well, "if you'd like."

"I would," (F/C) said readily. "And you?"

"Me too." It wasn't even something you needed time to think about. You'd wanted it for too long to hesitate now.

You two kissed, still grinning at each other, then you started laughing while (F/C) merely smiled and hugged you gently.

Then you remembered something and pulled away.

"Why didn't you go to this party with me?" you asked.

"Oh..." (F/C) frowned and hesitated. "Well, I guess I was kind of... frustrated with our... you know..." They shrugged. "With the way things were. I needed to get away from everything and everyone, even if for one evening. A masquerade party looked like a perfect option."

You chuckled. "I guess it really was perfect then. I mean, both of us got what we wanted, didn't we?"

"Yeah." (F/C) leaned in and kissed you once but couldn't stop and kept covering your face in kisses until you were pushing them away.

You remembered how (STR2) had said the party wasn't just a party, but it was magical. Who knew, maybe there really was a bit of magic involved.

 


End file.
